Nintendo Universe (theme park)
Nintendo Universe is a Nintendo theme park that will look similar to one of the Disney Magic Kingdom parks and be located somewhere in Orlando, FL. List of areas Mushroom Kingdom Attractions *Peach's Castle *Mario Kart Circuit *Luigi's Mansion *Bowser's Castle *WarioWare 4-D *Yoshi's Story *Rosalina's Comet Caper Shops *Super Mario Bros. Super Store Restaurants and food services *Mario Bros. Pizzeria *Princess Peach's Cafe *Yoshi's Fruit Bar Other *Dr. Mario Medical Center *Yoshi's Island Nursery Delfino Plaza Attractions *Delfino Plaza Boats *Shine Gate *Corona Mountain Shops Restaurants and food services Other Pinna Park This area looks identical to the one in the game, but is slightly larger. For the Clam Cups, they could have more than one spinning unit like what the Mad Tea Party from the Disney Parks have. Attractions *Water Rocket Coaster *Pinna Ferris Wheel *Yoshi-Go-Round *Pirate Ships *Clam Cups Shops Restaurants and food services Other﻿ Kongo Jungle Attractions *Kongo Jungle Range **Donkey Kong's Barrel Train **Diddy Kong's Mine Quest *Kong Family Treehouse *Dixie Kong's Double Trouble - a wet ride similar to Universal's Jurassic Park rides, and Pirates of the Carribean where Dixie Kong and her cousin Kiddy Kong encounter various enemies and bosses from the game. Shops *Funky Kong's Surf Souvenirs Restaurants and food services *Kongs' Banana Outpost Other Hyrule Kingdom Attractions *Hyrule Castle *Spirit Tracks Dream Land Attractions *Kirby's Warp Star Shops *Kirby's Dream Shop Restaurants and food services *Chef Kawasaski's Kitchen Other * Kirby's Nintendo 3DS Event area (this area is used to promote upcoming Kirby games on Nintendo 3DS, or Wii U) Pokemon World Attractions *Pokemon Stadium *Pokemon Snap! *Rayquaza's Revenge Shops *Pokemon Center Restaurants and food services Lumiose City Food Court * Restaurant Le Food Court (inspired by Pokemon X and Y) *Restaurant Le Nah (Roger) *Restaurant Le Yeah *Restaurant Le Wow * Sushi High Roller Dine-In * Seven Stars Resturant (inspired by the resturant from Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum) * All You Can Eat Buffet (inspired by the Pokemon anime episode The Breeding Center Secret) Other Planet Zebes Attractions *Metroid: Samus vs. Ridley - a Space Mountain-like roller coaster ride where you can watch Samus defeat Ridley and Dark Samus near the end of the ride. *Star Fox: The Adventure - a StarTours-like ride *Earthbound *F-Zero Speedway Shops *Star Fox Supplies *Uses of Metroid *F-Zero Garage Restaurants and food services Other Pikmin Planet Attractions *Pikmin Garden - a meet-and-greet area where you can encounter Olimar and his Pikmin and his assistants. *Flying Pikmin - an aerial carrousel where the Flying Pikmin holding their vine baskets you ride in fly around. Shops *The Hocotate Ship Restaurants and food services Other﻿ Retro Zone Attractions *Pilotwings - a Soarin'-styled ride where you can experience the view of Wuhu Island as you ride your plane. *Duck Hunt *Ice Climber Expedition - an Expedition Everest-styled ride where you join your favorite adventurous, ice-loving twins as they reach the top of the mountain and also encounter topis and a gigantic polar bear. *Excitebike Arena Shops Restaurants and food services Other Untitled Fire Emblem-based Area TBD. Animal Town Attractions *Town Hall *Museum **Observatory *Animal Town Railroad Shops *Nookingtons *Able Sisters Restaurants and food services *The Roost (located inside the Museum) Other﻿ Category:Nintendo Category:Theme parks Category:Mario Category:Donkey Kong Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Kirby Category:Pokemon Category:F-Zero